Dreams Made Into Reality
Come join me, as we read the story of Gerard, an aspiring trainer in the Unova region, as he tackles his greatest fears to become the Pokemon champion! Characters Protagonists *Gerard *Jack *Keith *Paulo Antagonists *Joey *Tommy Chapter 1 Gerard was sitting in school, for God knows how long, dreaming about the day he would get his "first" pokemon. Gerard was hearing impaired, so his mom got him the help of Audino, so in case he missed something, Audino could help him. She wasn't able to help much, but Gerard was still grateful. So the day he was going to get the supposed first pokemon, he would really get his second. But Audino didn't battle, so he saw it as an opportunity to get a battling pokemon. "Audi!" exclaimed Audino. She saw Gerard was drifting off, so she alerted him to his senses. Gerard's head bolted up, as his head was lying on his desk, and he seemed to be drooling. "Huh?" He noticed the rest of the class lining up, so he rushed to follow them. "Okay, everyone, let's go to the lab!" exclaimed Professor Juniper, the class's teacher. "Excuse me," said Gerard, "but why are we going to the lab?" Gerard was utterly confused, and he didn't know anything about the reason they were going to the lab. Professor Juniper was aware of Gerard's hearing problem, so she informed me that they were going to the lab to get their first pokemon. "Aren't you excited? I mean you do have Audino, but a second pokemon couldn't hurt!" Professor Juniper smiled gently, and then lead the kids to the lab about twenty feet away from the small school. "This is so cool!" exclaimed another boy, named Jack. He was large for his age, and wore glasses. He had a temper sometimes, especially when other kids made fun of him for his weight. He even chased one kid around the schoolyard once, and his best friend was Joey, another kid with anger issues. "I know!" said the boy, Joey. "I'm going to beat everyone here! Because I, Gambo, am the best." Joey's last name was Gambetta, so he thought that being called Gambo would make him cooler. It didn't. "Please!" replied Gerard, who was behind them in line. He was only hearing impaired in one ear, so he was using his other ear to focus on the conversation. "You couldn't beat a single fly!" Joey's cheeks grew red, and he was becoming closer and closer to the front of the line. "Well I could beat you! You can barely hear us! How could you deliver an order to your pokemon?" Joey was now at the front of the line and scooped up his pokemon. Gerard, still, was not scared. "I can beat you, wanna battle? Let me just get my pokemon." Gerard reached out for a pokeball, but Joey intercepted his reach and grabbed his wrist. "You already have a pokemon, bub." Joey smirked, and Gerard glared. "Fine then!" screamed Gerard, turning the heads of the rest of the class. "Let's battle, hear and now! Audino, get ready!" Audino looked back and forth between Joey and Gerard, nervous. She had never battled before, but she knew she couldn't let Gerard down. She turned towards her owner, and gave him a thumbs up. "Audi!" Joey sent out his pokemon, which turned out to be a Snivy. "Snivy, use Tackle!" Audino and Gerard were both caught off guard, so Snivy managed to hit Audino in the side, and send her crashing into the wall. "Audino!" exclaimed Gerard, who was trying to hide the panic in his voice. He saw Audino clamber to her feet, and smiled. "Good Audino, now use Pound!" Audino ran towards Snivy and raised her fist. Snivy was ready to dodge to the left, but was still hit. At the last second, instead of using her right hand, Audino swung with her left hand, meaning Snivy ran into the punch. He was knocked to the floor, but was still able to stand. "Snivy, stop playing around!" shouted Joey, angered from the fact that Snivy fell. "Audino is weak! You are not! Now use Tackle again!" Snivy sprinted at Audino, arms raised. Audino dodged the tackle at the last moment, and Snivy crashed into the floor. "Audi!" Gerard was beaming, happy that Audino was winning. "Now use Pound one more time!" Audino rushed to Snivy, and delivered an uppercut into his jaw, knocking him out. "Snivy! You weakling!" roared Joey. "How could you lose to that girly pokemon?" Audino, having supersonic hearing abilities, heard Joey. She strutted up to him, and kicked him in the shin. "Audi-di!" She walked back to Gerard, who hugged her, and returned her to her pokeball. "Looks like I won't need a new pokemon afterall," muttered Gerard. Joey stomped up to Gerard, and pointed his finger into his face. "This isn't over! Just you wait! I'll beat you the next time we battle! Everyone will see!" He walked out the door, enraged, and Jack approached Gerard. "Sorry about him," he said. "Sometimes he gets...angry." Gerard shrugged and fiddled with the pokeball in his hand. "I don't mind. He was asking to get hurt. So what pokemon did you get?" Jack held up his pokeball, and sent out an orange pig. "Tepig! He's a fire type! Isn't he cool?" Gerard nodded, and invited Jack over for dinner. They walked home together, after getting Jack's mother's approval. That night, they played hide and seek, being on teams with their pokemon. They were about to battle when Jack's mother called for him to go home, so Jack departed. Gerard climbed into bed, exhausted. "Tomorrow, I'll go out on my adventure and I'll meet more pokemon. Maybe Jack could come; that would be cool. And I'll have Audino." Gerard looked once more at the pokeball containing his pokemon, and then drifted off into a peaceful slumber. Chapter 2 Gerard awoke the next morning to find himself lying on the floor. "Woah," he said, "I really gotta stop eating cold chicken before I go to bed." He pushed himself off of the floor, and ruffled through his dresser for clothes to wear on his adventure. He knew his mother was going to miss him, but he knew he had to do this. He packed his bags, and snatched Audino's pokeball off his desk, and then walked downstairs. "Hey Mom!" "Hi, sweetie," she said. "Dad is at work right now. Sorry he couldn't be here when you left." It seemed like she was about to cry, but no tears were coming from her eyes. "I'm going to miss you, Gerard. Your dad will miss you, too." Gerard smiled, and then hugged his mom. "I'm going to miss you, too, Mom. I love you." The two hugged for what seemed like days, and finally let go. "I love you, too," Gerard's mom said. "And you're father loves you, too." She began to weave her fingers in his hair, and finally pulled away from the hug. "He'd be so proud of you if he could see you right now." Gerard smiled, and hugged his mom one last time. "Bye, Mom!" Gerard walked outside, and began to make his way out of Nuvema Town. He saw Jack waiting for him up at the entrance to the forest, and at his side was Joey. "What is he doing here?" asked Joey. "I'm here to go catch more pokemon, duh!" replied Gerard. "Yeah, well, I was here first, so beat it," shot back Joey. "I can go wherever I want to go!" hissed Gerard. Jack, who saw this as entertainment, knew this might end bad, so he stood in between the two of them, pushing them farther apart. "Guys, relax." Gerard and Joey glared at each other, but walked on. Jack followed the two rivals, and the three of them made their way onto Route 1. After a little walking, they ran into a dog pokemon, so the three whipped out their pokedexes. "Lillipup, The Puppy Pokemon. Lillipup is often used by young trainers for its admired cuteness, but is equally as strong," informed the pokedex. "I'm catching that thing!" announced Jack. He sent out his Tepig, and Tepig grunted. "Tepig, use Tackle!" Tepig rammed into the Lillipup, and Jack threw a pokeball at it. After 5 shakes, the pokeball ceased to move, and Lillipup was caught. "Yes!" "Wow, a tiny dog," mocked Joey. "He's totally gonna kill other pokemon." Jack frowned. "He's still a pokemon. I have two now, and you still have one, so you shouldn't talk." Joey glared at Jack, and then ran ahead of the two other trainers, leaving them behind. Jack and Gerard tried to follow, half-heartedly, but soon lost him when they arrived in Accumula town. "Where do you think he went?" asked Jack, looking all over the quaint town. He couldn't find him, so soon he gave up. "Why should I care?" said Gerard, sitting on a bench. He still had harsh feelings towards Joey, and wasn't about to let them go. "He's still a person," argued Jack. "He deserves some care." Gerard sighed, and then got off the bench to help Jack. They began to walk around the city, and had the strange feeling they were being followed. Soon, they noticed a man with green hair behind them, and they confronted him. "Listen," spoke Gerard. "I don't know who you are, but you better leave us alone!" The man was hiding his face in the shadows, and chuckled. "Foolish kid. I'm just trying to help you. I saw your friend earlier, and I was just trying to tell you." Jack smiled, obviously trusting the man, but Gerard still had doubts. "I don't trust you. Do you have any proof?" "Well," the man said, "his cheeks were very red." "That's him," shot out Jack and Gerard at the same time. They glanced at each other, Gerard's eyes still showing distrust, and Jack's showing desperation. "Fine," muttered Gerard after a few moments of silent arguing. "We'll go with you." Gerard and Jack followed the man, and soon ended up in the end of an alley between to small buildings. "Here we are. The last place I saw him," explained the man. "Wait, what?" whispered Jack. Behind them, Gerard and Jack heard several thuds, and saw five men in jumpsuits standing in the alley, guarding the exit. "I'm afraid you fell into my trap. I'm N, and my cause is to rid pokemon of the burden of being carried on by their trainers. Now please hand over your pokemon." He held out his hand, but Gerard and Jack held their pokeballs away. "I'll battle you for them." Those words burst out of Jack's mouth, and N grinned. "Very well, but I must warn you, I'm very strong. Go Purrloin!" A purple, slender cat was revealed from the red light, and it purred as it saw Jack. "Go Tepig!" screamed Jack. Tepig burst out of his pokeball, and stared down Purrloin. "Tepi!" N grinned and grabbed a notepad and pencil. "Purrloin, use Scratch!" Purrloin lunged at Tepig, and scratched his eye. "Purr!" Tepig fainted immediately, obviously not a match for Purrloin. Jack cried out in despair when he saw Tepig faint, but called him back and sent out his Lillipup. "Lillipup, use Tackle!" Lillipup sprinted at Purrloin, and rammed her into the side. Purrloin was sent flying into the brick wall, and hit her head. "Purr," she mumbled. Lillipup ran again without his trainers command, and rammed into Purrloin, knocking her out. "Lill!" Jack pumped his fist into the air, and Lillipup jumped into his arm, licking his face. "Good, Lillipup! Return!" Lillipup returned to his pokeball, and when Jack was done paying attention to his pokemon, he noticed that N and the grunts had left. "Where do you think they went?" he asked. "I don't know," responded Gerard. "But wherever they went, I don't want to be there. Let's go!" The two quickly ran out of the alley, and began walking to Route 2. They still didn't know where Joey was, but they knew wherever he was, he would be safe. Chapter 3 Gerard and Jack were on Route 2, and saw a trainer ahead. "I'll battle him," said Gerard. "Your pokemon are still a little weak." Jack nodded, and Gerard approached the trainer, pokeball in hand. "Wanna battle?" he asked. The boy, boasting a blue cap, nodded, and sent out his pokemon, a Patrat. Gerard recorded Patrat into his pokedex, and sent out his Audino. "My name's Gerard," he announced. "And my name is Kenta," said the little boy. "Patrat, use Bite!" Patrat lunged at Audino, fangs shown, and sank its teeth into Audino's arm. Audino tried to shake it off, but failed to, and Patrat sunk its teeth in even farther. "Audino, use Pound!" commaned Gerard. He was sure he wasn't going to win, but he wasn't going to give up so easily. He watched as Audino swung her right fist at Patrat, and knocked him into a bare pine tree off to the side of the road. "Audi!" she exclaimed. She ran at Patrat again and pounded him in the head, knocking him out. "Awesome, Audino!" shouted Gerard. He didn't expect Audino to win, never mind winning so quickly. He recalled Audino back to her pokeball, and the other trainer did the same. Kenta payed Gerard money in honor of Gerard winning, and the walked away, grumbling. Gerard and Jack then continued to walk on the road, encountering two more trainers. Jack battled the first one, and beat her easily with his Lillipup, and Gerard battled the second one, having a bit of trouble, but still winning. The two young trainers finally arrived in Striaton City, and walked to the Pokemon Center, where they had a snack while their pokemon were healed. "So, who's going to battle the gym leader first?" asked Gerard. Gerard was a bit nervous, but still excited. Jack was excited as well, and was confident. Jack had a feeling that he wouldn't lose, and that was a feeling he usually never felt. Suddenly, a boy burst in through the doors, calling Gerard's name, and waving a pokeball into the air. "Gerard! Gerard! It's me, Robert!" Gerard stood up, and stopped Robert. He remembered him from Pokemon School. They weren't friends, but they didn't dislike each other. They were usually paired together for assignments, which brought them closer, but not close enough to be friends. "What is it?" Gerard asked. "Your pokemon! You forgot your Oshawott!" Robert held out a pokeball, and Gerard accepted it. "Professor Juniper tried to deliver it to you this morning, but you had already left." Gerard examined the pokeball, and then put it in his backpack. "Thanks, Rob. So, what's up?" Robert gleamed with excitement and held up his pokeball. "I got a Timburr! And because my dad works for a construction company, I'm going to help them!" Gerard smiled. "Cool! And thank you again!" Robert waved to Gerard, and then left, leaving Gerard and Jack alone. Gerard recalled Oshawott, and then the two of them got their pokemon back from Nurse Joy. "Have a good day!" she said, hoping they wouldn't get into trouble. Gerard and Jack thanked her, and then walked out to the gym. Gerard sent out his two pokemon, and was surprised to see that, instead of an Oshawott, there was a Dwebble. "Robert!" he screamed. "Robert!" Luckily, Robert heard his cries, and ran back to Gerard. "Oh. It looks like I gave you the wrong pokeball. Here!" Robert reached back into his bag, and pulled out the only other pokeball he had left. "Here's Oshawott. You can keep Dwebble, though. Professor Juniper gave me a second pokemon for returning Oshawott to you, but I don't need him." Gerard looked down at Dwebble, and petted his shell. "Thanks, Robert. By the way, do you want to come with me and Jack around the Unova region?" Gerard didn't know why he asked that, but he felt it was right. Robert had just given him two pokemon, and he was pretty nice. "No thanks," replied Robert. "I gotta go back to the lab. Professor Juniper felt I could become a good scientist, and plus, I'll be able to help other kids with pokemon. Thank you though." Robert waved and ran away before Gerard had the chance to argue, so Jack decided to pull Gerard along with him to the gym. "Come on, Gerard. Maybe Joey will be there," he said. Gerard went along with, and followed Jack, but he had his doubts about Joey being there, and his greatest hope was that he wasn't. Chapter 4 Gerard and Jack were approaching the gym, both clutching their pokeballs in their hands. They were about to go in, and they were extremely nervous. "Ready?" asked Jack. Gerard nodded and the two walked into the gym. They looked around, and both noticed that the gym was styled after a cafe. They also noticed three paths, so they knew they couldn't go together. "I'll go left," said Gerard. "You go right. Okay?" "Got it," answered Jack. Jack waved to Gerard, and then began to walk down the right path, while Gerard walked down the left. Gerard was walking slowly, hoping no trainers would jump out at him. He was halfway down the path, and he began to see patches of grass. "Wait, what?" He walked in even farther and saw even more grass. He also saw shrubbery, and flowers. Finally, he arrived at the end, with a man with green hair and a green monkey standing to meet him. "Hello. I'm Cilan, one of the three gym leaders. Would you care to battle?" Gerard nodded, and sent out his Oshawott. "Go on Oshawott!" Oshawott landed on the ground, and cowered in fear at the sight of Pansage. He knew that Pansage was grass, and would win easily. "Oshawott, use Water Gun!" Gerard commanded. Oshawott fired water at Pansage, who merely flinched. Cilan smirked and sat down. "Pansage, use Vine Whip." From Pansage's arm grew a vine, and he then whipped it at Oshawott, knocking him out. "Oshawott is unable to battle!" announced the referee on the side. Gerard just noticed him, and frankly, he felt that he was going to get annoying. "Go Dwebble!" screamed Gerard. "Use Rock Blast!" Dwebble began to shoot small pebbles at Pansage, but had no luck in hitting him. Pansage retaliated using Vine Whip again, knocking Dwebble out this time. Gerard glared at the referee, who didn't say anything, much to Gerard's pleasure. "Are you going to at least try?" asked Cilan. Gerard grunted and sent out Audino, who had no chance. Before Gerard could say anything, Cilan ordered Pansage to use Vine Whip again, and Audino was knocked out. "Next time, please don't waste my time," said Cilan, who walked back to the kitchen. Gerard stood there, awestruck, and walked out of the gym. He saw Jack there, so he felt a little bitter. "Any luck, dude?" Jack shook his head, so the two decided to go practice in the Dreamyard. They were able to battle a few trainers, but no one that good. Finally, they decided to go into the abandoned warehouse. Inside, they saw a Musharna, cradled in a chamber. "What do you think is wrong with it?" asked Gerard. "I don't know," replied Jack, "but I don't want to find out." The two began to walk out, but Jack accidentally tripped, and crashed into a pile of boxes, causing a loud noise. Gerard turned around to see the Musharna open her eyes, and then he blacked out. Seconds. Minutes. Hours. Days. Months. Gerard had no idea how long it had been, but he did know he was in a hospital. When he woke up, he felt so weird. He was wheeled into a lab to test his hearing, which seem to have improved. In turn, his mom came by to pick up his Audino. He no longer needed her, and doctors were hoping to use her for someone else. After much depression, Gerard made it out of the hospital, and was greeted by Jack. "Gerard! You're out!" Jack ran up to him and hugged him. "It's been a week since I've seen you!" Gerard was confused. "How long was I in there?" Jack shrugged. "Around two weeks. I was able to get some training in. I also decided that since Audino was gone, I should get a pokemon for you." He handed a pokeball to Gerard, who accepted it. "It's a Snivvy... I found her in the forest, and I felt bad, so I got her for you." Gerard thanked Jack, and then asked where the rest of his pokemon were. Jack walked him to a pokemon center, and went to the computer. "In there, just withdraw them and we can get ready to train some more." Gerard nodded, and withdrew his pokemon, Oshawott and Dwebble. He sent all three of his pokemon out, and decided to name them. He had already lost Audino, and he wanted to get closer to them. "Okay, Snivy, your name will be... Cress. And Oshawott, your name can be Variah. Dwebble, you'll be Haryn. Everyone ready?" The three pokemon nodded, and Gerard called them back into their pokeballs. He sat down, and told Jack to go train. He was still tired, and was really missing Audino.